


跳舞

by AKAxianyu



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAxianyu/pseuds/AKAxianyu
Summary: 哒，哒，哒。





	跳舞

台下人群泱泱如河，在他出现时寂静了一刹那，随后却爆发出海啸似的阵势，简直是振聋发聩。这名男性舞者傲慢过了头。他是独舞的，且穿了一身黑裙，开衩极高，伶仃的腿在盛放的黑色绸缎底下若隐若现，能杀人的细高跟点在舞台上，挑衅似的勾引。  
哒，哒，哒。  
台下的人迷恋地望着他，尖叫声和着愈演愈烈的激昂音乐都挡不住他高跟鞋击打地面的声响，他简直将生命也踏在了脚下，引着所有人心惊胆战，怕他下一秒就凋零在这装饰满鲜花的舞台上。  
乐声渐缓，他仍旧狂野地舞着，旋转，旋转，旋转。汗挂了满身，大片苍白的发了皱的皮肤亮晶晶，反射的光芒印进他浅色的眼底，于是那张寡绝禁欲无表情的脸显露出一种凛然的悲怆。痛苦落寞将他同热舞的肉身割裂开，大概就此之后世间再没有任何东西能引动他的情绪。  
巨大的蓝色光柱追逐他，他轻巧地避开，始终保持一段暧昧的距离。手腕高抬，拉扯出利落连绵的线条，不知从何处来的响板被他扣在掌下。  
哒，哒，哒。  
惊心动魄，缠绵悱恻。忽远忽近，若即若离。  
他最后一个转身，背对着观众，扣击一次响板。  
全息投影出来的人群逐渐消融于寂寂长夜。  
他弯腰谢幕，身影一点一点被蓝色光芒吞噬。像是深海里缓慢下沉的白鲸。


End file.
